Trunks and Goten use the phone
by AngelDreamer
Summary: Trunks and Goten have a babysitter, and they use the phone!
1. Default Chapter

Trunks and Goten's Phone calls...  
  
"Ok, emergency numbers on the fridge, along with the number to the restaurant," Bulma instructed. She leaned over and gave Trunks a kiss on the forehead. Then wiped of the lipstick mark.   
  
"Thanks again for coming, Ashley. It was such a short notice!" Bulma smiled. Then she shoved the grumpy Vegeta out the door.  
  
"Do I have to go?" Vegeta whined. He had a bad migraine headache and would rather spend his time sleeping than having dinner with Goku and Chichi. They were invited by Chichi to dinner for the night. Vegeta climbed into the car and leaned his head against the window.  
  
"Have fun!" She said before she stepped into the car. Ashley, the babysitter, stood at the door watching them leave. Trunks and Goten grabbed the phone numbers and tiptoes upstairs.   
  
"Ok Trunks.... Goten, where did you guys go?" Ashley asked. She sighed.  
  
"Hide and seek? What a great game," Ashley muttered. She got on her hands and knee's and looked behind the couch. Then Bulma stormed in.   
  
"I forgot my purse!" She smiled. And looked concerned as Ashley searched behind and under the couch.   
  
"We're playing hide and seek," Ashley explained not knowing if this was a game or not.   
  
"Oh, well where is Trunks then?" Bulma asked. Ashley sighed.  
  
"Well if I knew that, it wouldn't be called hide and seek!" Ashley muttered.  
  
"Oh! Silly me! Well I've got to run!" Bulma shouted from the door. Vegeta was honking the car horn.  
  
"Why the hell does it take her so long to get her purse?" Vegeta asked aloud.  
  
"Damn it Trunks! This isn't funny!" Ashley shouted. Trunks and Goten were upstairs using the phone!!!  
  
"Hello! Chow Long restaurant, how may I help you?" The manager asked kindly.   
  
"Yes, I have a message for Ivanna Seamore Behinds!" Trunks said making his voice sound deeper.   
  
"Yes sir!" The manager then shouted, "Ivanna Seamore Behinds!" A roar of laughter rose as Trunks hung up the phone. Trunks and Goten howled with laughter.  
  
"Good one Trunks!" Goten commented. Trunks nodded and picked up the phone again.   
  
"Hello," The manager said meekly.   
  
"Hi, I have a message for Ivanna Tinkle," Trunks mumbled.  
  
"Yes sir," The manager said as he was laughed at from shouting the name.  
  
"AH HA!!!!!!!!" Ashley shouted opening the door.  
  
"Damn it! We got caught!" Trunks muttered placing the phone on the receiver.  
  
"You two are in big trouble! Come downstairs with me while I fix dinner!" Ashley said grabbing them by the ear. While Ashley started dinner, Trunks secretly grabbed the phone.   
  
"Ok, who to call now?" Trunks muttered.  
  
"Just dial some numbers!" Goten smiled.  
  
"Ok," Trunks pushed seven numbers.   
  
"Hello! Son residence!" Gohan said answering the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is....The refridgerater company, is your refridgerator running?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Yes it is?" Gohan answered suspiciously.   
  
"Well than go catch it!!!!" Trunks shouted hanging up. Then Trunks dailed some more numbers.   
  
"Hello! You've reached the South City fire department! How may I help you?" The operator asked.  
  
"FIRE!!!!!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Ok, calm down son, whats you address?" She calmly asked.  
  
"I live at Capsule Corporation!" Trunks whimpered loudly, he jumped up and ran to the window.   
  
"Alright, someone will be right over," The woman said hanging up the phone. After a half an hour, A fire trunk showed up with the sirens on along with an ambulance.   
  
"What the hell?" Ashley muttered opening the door.  
  
"Uh, someone reported a fire, but there isn't one..." The fireman snorted. He was a tall man with a stern face. His mustache twitched as he frowned. Trunks and Goten giggled from the window. Bulma and Vegeta had arrived home. Bulma was all in a panic.   
  
"TRUNKS! My poor baby! Are you all right!?!?" She shouted from the door. She ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Oh no! God forbid her baby to be hurt!" Vegeta said pulling on his tie. He flopped on the couch.   
  
"Do you still have a headache?" Bulma asked. Vegeta didn't answer. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs, there was a reported fire, but since there isn't one...There will be a fine. We'll send a bill," The fireman said as he saluted them and called for his men to pack up and head to the station.   
  
"Trunks..." Bulma said raising an eyebrow. She glared at her son. Trunks looked at his shoes. Then he looked into Bulma's eyes. He nodded. Bulma folded her arms and sighed.  
  
"When are you going to learn!" She scolded.  
  
"What the hell! Go to your room....." Vegeta mumbled from the couch. Trunks trudged up to his room, but Bulma and Vegeta forgot Trunks had a phone in his room..........  



	2. Trunks and Goten use the phone

Trunks and Goten's Phone calls...  
  
"Ok, emergency numbers on the fridge, along with the number to the restaurant," Bulma instructed. She leaned over and gave Trunks a kiss on the forehead. Then wiped of the lipstick mark.   
  
"Thanks again for coming, Ashley. It was such a short notice!" Bulma smiled. Then she shoved the grumpy Vegeta out the door.  
  
"Do I have to go?" Vegeta whined. He had a bad migraine headache and would rather spend his time sleeping than having dinner with Goku and Chichi. They were invited by Chichi to dinner for the night. Vegeta climbed into the car and leaned his head against the window.  
  
"Have fun!" She said before she stepped into the car. Ashley, the babysitter, stood at the door watching them leave. Trunks and Goten grabbed the phone numbers and tiptoes upstairs.   
  
"Ok Trunks.... Goten, where did you guys go?" Ashley asked. She sighed.  
  
"Hide and seek? What a great game," Ashley muttered. She got on her hands and knee's and looked behind the couch. Then Bulma stormed in.   
  
"I forgot my purse!" She smiled. And looked concerned as Ashley searched behind and under the couch.   
  
"We're playing hide and seek," Ashley explained not knowing if this was a game or not.   
  
"Oh, well where is Trunks then?" Bulma asked. Ashley sighed.  
  
"Well if I knew that, it wouldn't be called hide and seek!" Ashley muttered.  
  
"Oh! Silly me! Well I've got to run!" Bulma shouted from the door. Vegeta was honking the car horn.  
  
"Why the hell does it take her so long to get her purse?" Vegeta asked aloud.  
  
"Damn it Trunks! This isn't funny!" Ashley shouted. Trunks and Goten were upstairs using the phone!!!  
  
"Hello! Chow Long restaurant, how may I help you?" The manager asked kindly.   
  
"Yes, I have a message for Ivanna Seamore Behinds!" Trunks said making his voice sound deeper.   
  
"Yes sir!" The manager then shouted, "Ivanna Seamore Behinds!" A roar of laughter rose.  
  
"Who is Seamore Behinds?" the manager asked.  
  
"Nobodys seen more behinds than you!" Trunks gigdle as he hung up the phone. Trunks and Goten howled with laughter.  
  
"Good one Trunks!" Goten commented. Trunks nodded and picked up the phone again.   
  
"Hello," The manager said meekly.   
  
"Hi, I have a message for Ivanna Tinkle," Trunks mumbled.  
  
"Yes sir," The manager said as he was laughed at from shouting the name. Trunks slammed the phone down. Goten picked it up.  
  
"Is I Dry walls there? No, well is Brick walls there? no? Then how in the heck do you hold up your roof?" Goten screamed before laughing. Trunks leaned against the wall laughing.   
  
"AH HA!!!!!!!!" Ashley shouted opening the door.  
  
"Damn it! We got caught!" Trunks muttered placing the phone on the receiver.  
  
"You two are in big trouble! Come downstairs with me while I fix dinner!" Ashley said grabbing them by the ear. While Ashley started dinner, Trunks secretly grabbed the phone.   
  
"Ok, who to call now?" Trunks muttered.  
  
"Just dial some numbers!" Goten smiled.  
  
"Ok," Trunks pushed seven numbers.   
  
"Hello! Son residence!" Gohan said answering the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is....The refridgerater company, is your refridgerator running?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Yes it is?" Gohan answered suspiciously.   
  
"Well than go catch it!!!!" Trunks shouted hanging up. Then Trunks dailed some more numbers.   
  
"Hello! You've reached the South City fire department! How may I help you?" The operator asked.  
  
"FIRE!!!!!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Ok, calm down son, whats you address?" She calmly asked.  
  
"I live at Capsule Corporation!" Trunks whimpered loudly, he jumped up and ran to the window.   
  
"Alright, someone will be right over," The woman said hanging up the phone. After a half an hour, A fire trunk showed up with the sirens on along with an ambulance.   
  
"What the hell?" Ashley muttered opening the door.  
  
"Uh, someone reported a fire, but there isn't one..." The fireman snorted. He was a tall man with a stern face. His mustache twitched as he frowned. Trunks and Goten giggled from the window. Bulma and Vegeta had arrived home. Bulma was all in a panic.   
  
"TRUNKS! My poor baby! Are you all right!?!?" She shouted from the door. She ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Oh no! God forbid her baby to be hurt!" Vegeta said pulling on his tie. He flopped on the couch.   
  
"Do you still have a headache?" Bulma asked. Vegeta didn't answer. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs, there was a reported fire, but since there isn't one...There will be a fine. We'll send a bill," The fireman said as he saluted them and called for his men to pack up and head to the station.   
  
"Trunks..." Bulma said raising an eyebrow. She glared at her son. Trunks looked at his shoes. Then he looked into Bulma's eyes. He nodded. Bulma folded her arms and sighed.  
  
"When are you going to learn!" She scolded.  
  
"What the hell! Go to your room....." Vegeta mumbled from the couch. Trunks trudged up to his room, but Bulma and Vegeta forgot Trunks had a phone in his room..........  



End file.
